A facsimile machine executes an operation to read an image of an original placed on a platen in a so-called flatbed manner and to transmit the read image as facsimile data, and an operation to read an image of an original while automatically feeding the original by an automatic document feeding device, such as an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF) and to transmit the read image as facsimile data. Such a facsimile machine is configured to automatically execute the former operation when an original is set only on the platen and to automatically execute the latter operation when an original is set only in the automatic document feeding device (for example, see JP-A-2004-134899).
In many cases, the platen is provided with a cover, and a user may be unaware that an original is mislaid on the platen. For this reason, in a facsimile machine that is capable of executing the above-described two transmission operations, when an original is mislaid on the platen, the following erroneous transmission operation may occur. If a user who wants to perform transmission using the automatic document feeding device is distracted by talk of somebody or the like when the user sets the original and presses a start key while thinking that the original is normally set on the automatic document feeding device, data of the original mislaid on the platen may be erroneously transmitted. Similarly, if the user erroneously sets the original in the automatic document feeding device and if the facsimile machine determines that no original is set in the automatic document feeding device, erroneous transmission may occur.
In a case where a sensor for detecting whether an original is placed on the platen is not provided, even if an original is mislaid on the platen, the above erroneous operation may be executed. When this happens, since no original is set in the automatic document feeding device, an operation to read an original placed on the platen may be executed. In this case, facsimile data corresponding to a blank page is transmitted.